herofandomcom-20200223-history
Light Fury
The Light Fury is a major protagonist from How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. She is a Light Fury, and the love interest, and later mate of Toothless. Appearance She is pure white winged dragon with blue eyes. Biography ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' It is first seen when Toothless inspects the dragon cages on the hunters' boats when the Berkians come to liberate them but he did not see it because of her camouflage. Later, she is delivered to the warlord who then gives it to Grimmel the Grisly to use it to capture Toothless and capture all Berk's dragons. On Berk, Toothless feels the presence of the Light Fury and starts looking for it and finds it in the woods. At first, she seems to be wary of the Night Fury but it calms down and the two Fury begins to exchange looks bewitching until Hiccup and Astrid accidentally dream their presence. The Light Fury does not like humans, it shoots them and then flees, leaving a clueless Toothless. The next day, as the Berkins flies on the backs of dragons to find a new island or live, the Light Fury flies not far away two that allows Toothless to notice his presence and detaches himself from the group to find her. A few meters higher, she rushes on Toothless and Hiccup then catches Hiccup and throws him in the void but Toothless saves him in time, which overcomes the Light Fury who fled again. As night falls, she prowls next to the Berkiens camp and Toothless wakes up the moment he smells smelling and goes back in search of the Light Fury. The two dragons are outside the camp and Toothless is excited to see her again but makes too much noise so she grumbles at him to calm down and beckons him to come with her. They arrive at the edge of the lake where she starts a small nuptial dance which pushes Toothless to try only his dances are disastrous and ends up boring the Light Fury which will hang on a tree. In a last attempt, Toothless draws her face in the sand which seems to make him happy. The two dragons exchange loving looks and then she invites him to fly with her (which Toothless can not do because of his tail) until she spots Hiccup hidden in the thickets, pushing her to leave again. Later, Toothless can now fly alone, find the Light Fury in the sky in the distance and the two fly together. They enter a typhoon where Toothless managed to use camouflage but with lightning and this effort impresses the Light Fury which helps the black dragon to catch his breath after his success then both fly even higher and Toothless licks the forehead of the female dragon to his great pleasure then she takes him to the Hidden World. In the Hidden Word, She and Toothless now appear to be a relationship, while Toothless assumes the role of Alpha of the Hidden World Dragons. However everything changes when Hiccup and Astrid infiltrate this world and are discovered by the dragons who try to kill them until the Toothless saves them and is forced to leave his new home, abandoning the Light Fury to his great regret. Despite all the Light Fury suits to New Berk and the two dragons are happy to meet again but Grimmel and his armies attack the island and capture the two Fury and threatens to kill the Light Fury with a giant crossbow if Toothless does not oblige all other dragons to surrender. While all seems lost, Hiccup and his friends arrive and release the dragons from their cage. Grimmel tries to kill the Light Fury but Toohless stops him by destroying the crossbow with his plasma fire. Hiccup grips the platforms where the two Furys are prisoners but Grimmel bites the Light Fury with the Deathgrippers' venom, forcing him to obey the despicable dragon hunter who tries to flee on the Fury's back. Hiccup and Toothless pursue him and despite the interference of the Deathgrippers they manage to eliminate, Hiccup uses his flying suit to hit Grimmel who tries to hit him with a dart of venom that Hiccup dodges but not Toothless. Toothless falls but Hiccup manages to knock Grimmel out of the Light Fury but he clings to him. Seeing Toothless fallen at high speed, Hiccup removes the equipment from the Light Fury, releasing it from poison and then plastering it to save Toothless before letting go so as not to slow it down. The Light Fury is surprised by Hiccup's disinterested act, then rescues Toothless and brings him safely to the cliff. Unexpectedly, she returns to save Hiccup and catches him before he hits the water (unlike Grimmel who die) then gives him a friendly smile before taking him safely to Toothless. Many years later, she and Toothless have had three children and are visited by Hiccup, Astrid and their two children. She is one last time seen flying with Toothless, Stromfly and their human friends to the sky. Abilities *'Firepower':Can fire explosive plasma blasts. *'Cloaking': Thanks to her mirror-like scales,she make herself temporarily invisible by heating up her skin as she flies through her plasma blasts. *'Speed:' She is able to fly at great speed in order to grab a falling Toothless in mid-air and come to Hiccup's rescue with no signs of slowing down. *'Intelligence:' She has a high level of intelligence. Gallery Poster HTTYD 3.jpg Light Fury.png F1AA60C3-7A98-44CE-BB07-8FD62FB35B76.jpg 13DB789F-8FD9-4126-A71F-8C11D93504F9.jpeg FFB92F79-B296-4F19-AE9C-135D8C939102.png|Hiccup hanging on to the Light Fury. Trailer10.png Trailer12.png Tumblr pf1xdczG2x1xx2n3xo1 1280.jpg LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer9.png HTTYD3TRAILER.jpg e46Hce0.jpg Light Fury makes her debut .jpg Trailer44.png The Hidden World TV Spot 23.jpg Light Fury in the Second Trailer 2.png LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer7.png Navigation Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Damsel in distress Category:Remorseful Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Lethal